Debut
by black-tsukkei
Summary: Kuroo yang cuma mau pamer, Hinata yang masih terlalu polos, dan Tsukishima yang menyesali pilihan hidupnya. KuroTsuki. Non-AU. This is shamelessly posted because I'm sick of how many unposted(is this even a word?) fics I have. I'm not even dare to recommend this fic. Fully totally wholly absurd. Forgive me. Last, R&R?


**Debut**

 **Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Boys love, OOC, absurd, typo-typo bertebaran, gaada plotnya, udah deh pokoknya ancur.**

.

.

.

"Tsukki _aitakatta_!"

"Itu baru seminggu yang lalu aku berkunjung ke tempatmu."

Kuroo Tetsurou menanggap dengan memberikan pelukan pada si _blonde_.

"Seminggu itu terlalu lama untuk hatiku yang lemah ini."

"Sebenarnya itu terlalu singkat untukku melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Tsukki kau kejam!"

"Sejak kapan aku tidak?" balas Tsukishima datar sambil membalas pelukan Kuroo, tangannya meraih material kain yang melapisi punggung sang mahasiswa.

Diingat-ingat itu sudah enam bulan mereka jadian, dan sudah delapan bulan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kuroo yang sudah lulus SMA meneruskan sekolahnya di Universitas Tokyo, sedang Tsukishima sekarang sudah kelas dua. Sebenarnya pun walau sudah enam bulan, banyaknya kencan yang mereka lakukan bisa dihitung jari. Alasannya sangat jelas, tidak seperti Bokuto dan Akaashi yang tinggal di satu daerah, jarak tempat tinggal Tsukishima dan Kuroo yang mencapai 350 kilometer itu merupakan salah satu tembok yang tinggi dalam hubungan kedua insan tersebut.

 _Maa_ … tapi walau begitu pun, Kuroo bukan tipe pacar yang tahan _LDR_ -an, jadi antara Tsukishima berkunjung ke dorm Kuroo selama akhir pekan sekali _per bulannya—_ awalnya Kuroo memintanya datang tiap akhir pekan, tapi tentu saja Tsukishima menolaknya—atau Kuroo berkunjung ke rumah Tsukishima sewaktu libur kuliah. Untuk Kuroo, itu cukup.

"Jadi," Kuroo melepas pelukannya, namun dengan tangan masih menggenggam kedua lengan si _blonde_ , "dimana kamarmu?"

Ah, Tsukishima hampir lupa. Ia melirik tas jinjing besar di dekat pintu, kemudian pada ringisan Kuroo.

"Jangan bercanda, kau tahu persis dimana kamarku."

Kuroo tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat tas jinjingnya, bersama yang lebih muda berjalan mengarah ke kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan tas Kuroo tersimpan aman di dalam kamar Tsukishima muda, si _blonde_ menawarkan makan, yang tanpa berpikir dua kali di-iyakan oleh sang tamu penuh semangat.

Klap, Kuroo dan Tsukishima menepukkan tangan mereka sekali, kemudian mengucap, " _Itadakimasu_!"

Hidangan kari yang dibuat Tsukishima itu pun sepertinya cepat habis jika Kuroo yang memakannya. Padahal Tsukishima belum seperempat jalan memakan jatahnya, tapi Kuroo sudah mencapai mangkuk keduanya.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya!"

"Apa kau selapar itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi mahasiswa sih, terlebih jika harus tinggal satu kamar dorm dengan Bo."

"Tidak, aku sepertinya cukup mengerti."

Kuroo tersenyum, diatas _kotatsu_ itu ia meyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada."

Kuroo terperangah, "HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK ADA? Aku datang jauh-jauh dan kau tidak memikirkan apapun untuk membuatku senang? Tsukki kejaaam!"

"Soalnya diluar dingin," tanggap si _blonde_ , menguap, "Dan ini sudah malam, Kuroo- _san_."

"Baiklah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, besok orangtua dan kakakmu pulang kan?"

Tsukishima yang sedang membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk bekas mereka tadi makan itu menoleh, "Ya, _niichan_ juga libur kan. Walaupun sudah punya pacar ia tetap pulang, meski tidak tinggal lama," balas yang lebih muda sembari beranjak membawa tumpukan mangkuk kotor ke dapur.

Kuroo yang ditinggalkan mengambil pose berpikir, "Uhh, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan ini dan itu pada Kei."

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Tsukishima polos, dua cangkir coklat panas ditaruhnya di atas meja.

Kuroo membalas dengan seringai, "Tidak apa-apa. Ah Tsukki, apa kau ada latihan selama libur?"

Tsukishima mengangguk "Ada," kemudian mendekatkan cangkir coklat panasnya ke mulut dan mulai menyeruput cairan manis nan hangat di dalamnya.

" _Jaa_ , bisakah aku ikut latihan bersama—"

"Tidak boleh," Tsukishima menolak dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku!" protes Kuroo.

Tsukishima menatap tajam wajah pacarnya, "Tidak. Boleh."

"Oh ayolahhhh~!"

Pada akhirnya, setelah 2 jam merengek, 1 jam bercumbu dan 5 jam _cuddle_ , Tsukishima berakhir membawa Kuroo bersamanya ke Karasuno. Hal itu pun juga didukung oleh orangtua dan kakaknya, mengatakan padanya, "Kei, ajak Kuroo- _kun_ latihan bersamamu, dia aka bosan jika seharian kau tinggal di rumah."

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Tsukishima sendiri tidak tenang jika Kuroo dirumah bersama kakaknya. Setelah Tsukishima mengenalkan Kuroo pada keluarganya, sepertinya pacarnya malah lebih dekat dengan kakaknya yang sudah seperti mendapat adik baru. Memiliki Akiteru yang mengganggunya saja sudah menyebalkan apalagi jika Kuroo ikut bergabung dengan sang kakak untuk mengganggunya.

" _Cis_ ," sapa Tsukishima menandakan kehadirannya di kegiatan klub.

Yamaguchi menoleh, bola ditangan, ia dengan semangat meneriakkan, "Tsukki!" kemudian wajahnya berubah bingung ketika Kuroo terlihat berdiri di belakangnya, menyeringai.

" _Ano_ , Ennoshita- _san_ , bisakah orang ini ikut latihan di sini? Akan lebih baik jika kau menolak—"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Enoshita, "Asal Kuroo- _san_ mau mengajari kami beberapa dari teknikmu."

Tsukishima mendengus, mendengar Kuroo dibelakangnya menyenandungkan lagu kemenangan.

"Dengan senang hati."

Mereka berlatih sampai sore, usai latihan Tsukishima pun tak henti-hentinya mengucap kata syukur di dalam hatinya, ia yakin jika diteruskan, bahkan walau hanya 2 menit saja, ia akan pingsan. Kuroo duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar pada dinding, keringat membasahi kausnya walau ini adalah musim dingin.

"Intensif sekali," komentar Kuroo.

Hinata yang masih bersemangat menghampiri mereka berdua bersama Yamaguchi, meneriakkan, "Kurooooo-saaan!" sambil berlari, kontras dengan Yamaguchi yang dengan sederhana tersenyum pada pasang kekasih itu.

"Yo _chibi-chan, freckles_ ," balas Kuroo.

Yamaguchi duduk di depan Tsukishima sementara Hinata berjongkok di depan Kuroo, " _Ne_ , Kuroo- _san_ , kenapa kau pergi ke sini dan ikut berlatih dengan kami jika kau masuk ke team reguler di universitas mu? Apa tidak ada latihan di saat libur musim dingin seperti ini?"

(Ya, Tsukishima memang tidak pernah bercerita pada teman setimnya—kecuali Yamaguchi—bahwa ia punya pacar seseorang dari salah satu tim yang menjadi musuhnya. Dan ia yakin, hanya Ennoshita saja yang cukup pintar untuk menyadari hubungannya dengan Kuroo ketika pertama ia datang membawa Kuroo bersamanya.)

Tsukishima mendengus, Yamaguchi tersenyum grogi dan Kuroo menyeringai, beberapa member lain yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata pun ikut penasaran, mereka melirik Kuroo dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

" _Maa_ …" Kuroo menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk leher Tsukishima, "itu karena aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan pacarku."

 _GASP_

"Pacarmu tinggal di sekitar sini? Uwooo, pacarmu seperti apa? Dia sekolah dimana? Di Karasuno kah? Uwahhh _kaggeeeeee_ ," tanggap Hinata antusias.

Tsukishima tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, tubuhnya bergetar kencang terbahak-bahak, membuat Kuroo menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _Ch-chotto_ , Hinata," ucap Kageyama, tangannya menyentuh bahu yang lebih pendek, Hinata refleks mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kageyama, wajah bertanya-tanya, "Coba, perhatikan Kuroo- _san_ baik-baik."

Hinata kembali menatap Kuroo, memiringkan kepalanya.

 _Perhatikan Kuroo-san_

 _Perhatikan Kuroo-san_

 _Perhatikan Kuroo-san_

 _Perhatikan Kuroo—_

 _GASP_

"TSUKISHIMAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

 **BYE, AKU GAK TAHU INI FANFIK APA ASTAGA /BAKAR DIRI**


End file.
